


She's listening through the air shaft, to see how long our swan song can last

by soberqueerinthewild



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 3+2 fic, Canon Compliant, Isobel is a mean girl, M/M, Malex happy ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, threesome reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberqueerinthewild/pseuds/soberqueerinthewild
Summary: Three Times Forrest Ignores Isobel When She Tries to Meddle, and Two Times He Doesn’tForrest knows he and Alex could be so good together, if only Isobel would stop crashing their dates and bringing up Alex's ex.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 50
Kudos: 227





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lambourn](/users/Lambourn/pseuds/Lambourn) and [see_addy_write](/users/see_addy_write) for help with ideas and editing (and listening to me whine, a very important part of my writing process)! 
> 
> *Title from Both Hands by Ani Difranco
> 
> Cross posted from tumblr. I'm [@soberqueerinthewild](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soberqueerinthewild) over there as well.

Forrest wasn’t sure what to expect dating Alex Manes. 

The 180 degree turnaround on PDA between their first date and open mic night felt too good to be true. He half expected regression on their second date, for Alex to pull his hand away when Forrest reached for him in public, or to scoot his chair farther away when one of his Air Force buddies approached them in the bar, but so far that fear has been unrealized. It’s like a switch flipped, probably due to a combination of his own internal work, the death of his father, and full support of his brother. Alex is lighter and happier than when they first met, and seems at ease being out in public with Forrest no matter where they go. Tonight, they’ve settled on a casual night out at the Pony, with the intention of Forrest getting a chance to know Maria better. 

Over the past few weeks of dating, Alex has met most of Forrest’s friends (they all love him, and if Forrest didn’t feel the same way, he’d be a little offended about how many of his friends have suggested that Forrest is punching above his weight class), but Forrest has yet to spend much time with any of Alex’s. Tonight’s supposed to change that, but Maria’s been slammed most of the night and when Forrest makes his way back from the bathroom, it’s not Maria he spots in the booth beside Alex, but someone much taller and blonder. As he approaches the table, he recognizes her as the woman he’d mistakenly identified as Alien Guy’s girlfriend one time when he and Alex chatted at the diner. He can’t place her name though, since he had a difficult time focusing on anyone other than Alex that day. A problem which has persisted even now that they’re dating. 

As he slides into the booth across from them, she stops talking mid-sentence and glances him up and down appraisingly. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were here with emo smurf.” This is clearly addressed to Alex, though she doesn’t take her eyes off Forrest, a challenge in her gaze.

“ _Isobel_ ,” Alex reprimands sternly, mouthing a _sorry_ in his direction. Forrest waves him off. It takes more than a little snark to rattle him. 

“Sorry.” Isobel flutters her eyelashes with faux innocence. “I’m just so bad with names.”

“It’s Forrest, as I know you’re well aware. Forrest, this is Isobel Evans, but you don’t really need to know that, because she was just leaving.” Alex shoots daggers in Isobel’s direction, but Forrest can already tell it’s a losing battle. Forrest isn’t exactly sure why she decided to come out swinging, but if she’s a friend of Alex’s, he wants to win her over. Most people, women especially, find his self-deprecating charm hard to resist, and he’s never backed away from a challenge. 

Forrest tilts back in his chair, putting on an unbothered air. “No need to leave on my account. The purpose of tonight was to meet some of Alex’s friends, so I’m glad I had the opportunity to meet one more.” 

Isobel raises her eyebrows. “Oh, we’re at the meeting the friends stage, huh? Who are you waiting for, Valenti? Is he still dating Liz lite? All the snark, none of the charm?” 

Forrest doesn’t follow, but Alex clearly does, as he shoots back, “Jealous much?” 

“Oh please. Like I’d be jealous about _Valenti._ ” 

“I don’t know Isobel, from what I hear you were all about him a few months ago.” 

Isobel tosses her hair. “Wow you guys are such gossips, but you’re behind the times. That’s old news. Besides, I ended up with a _much_ better offer. But, you know who you _should_ invite out?” Her eyes light up, and even though they’ve only just met Forrest has an inkling that look is a dangerous one.

Alex seems to recognize it too, as he asks warily, “Who?” 

“Your brother. I mean, you wanted him to meet your friends, why not have him meet the family too? And by brother, I mean the hot one. Well,” Isobel amends, “the hot, non-evil one.” 

Forrest knows a bit about Alex’s family. It’s still not Alex’s favorite topic of conversation, but he’s given Forrest the basic outline, and he’s gonna go out on a limb and say Isobel means Gregory. He’s gotta hand it to her, she may be kind of bitchy, but she’s got good taste. 

Alex, however, looks horrified. “Isobel, I beg of you, leave my poor brother alone.” 

“What?” The innocent mask returns. “I want to see _your_ brother naked, you want to see _my_ brother naked. I feel like it all evens out. Or at least it will, once I actually make it happen.” 

_“Isobel. Cut it out,”_ Alex hisses again, and drops his head in his hands. Alex looks like he wants to melt into the floor, while Isobel looks pleased with herself. 

By the way Isobel is looking at him, it seems like she thinks this statement will rattle him, but he doesn’t really know why. It dawns on him that she shares a last name with an ex-deputy-turned-bartender he may or may not have checked out on his way in. Is he supposed to be jealous that Alex apparently at some point expressed a desire to see Max Evans, naked? Forrest isn’t under the impression that a few weeks of dating means Alex isn’t permitted to find anyone else attractive. Plus, from his few past interactions with Max, Forrest feels pretty certain Max is painfully straight, so he’s hardly a threat. 

Regardless, if her goal is to unsettle him, he’s determined to remain unaffected. “Max? I can see it. I know the tall, dark and handsome thing does it for some people. Hopefully lack of height isn’t a deal breaker for Alex.” Forrest shoots Alex a wink, but Alex hasn’t looked up. 

Isobel looks at him like he might be the dumbest person alive. Forrest has a feeling it’s a look she wears a lot. “Not Max, my other brother. Michael? Alex’s ex? You’ve met him. You asked if he was my boyfriend? It was horrifying. I should make you pay that therapy bill, thanks a lot.” 

_Oh. Ok._ It’s not exactly a shock. He had sensed some tension between Alex and Michael, a connection when he first saw them together on the farm. And later, in the diner, he’d seen Michael eyeing him a little territorially. Forrest had never been one to assume he was owed every detail of a boyfriend’s romantic past, so he’d never asked Alex about it. Alex likes Forrest, he’s _with_ him, Forrest doesn’t need to know more than that yet. Michael’s sister being dismissive of him, making a point to let him know about Alex and Michael’s history doesn’t change anything. It shouldn’t anyways. And even if the confirmation of his suspicions _does_ nag at him a bit, he’s determined not to let Isobel or Alex know about it. 

He smiles reassuringly at Alex, who no longer has his head in his hands, but is instead staring daggers at Isobel once again, while simultaneously texting on his phone. 

The reason for the texting becomes apparent as Maria makes a beeline to their table and without preamble announces. “Isobel, Max is asking for you, why don’t you go find out what he needs.” Maria is apparently less diplomatic than he or Alex, because she pulls Isobel up from her seat, and steers her by the elbow across the bar, before Isobel even has a chance to object. 

“So…” Forrest ventures, breaking the silence. “Your friend seems nice.” 

Alex lets out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry about Isobel. I should’ve gotten rid of her faster, but she can be impossible when she gets on a roll like that. Maria’s the best at dealing with her. I’m sorry she was so rude to you. Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with her. It’s complicated, but she’s kind of like family...” 

He can tell Alex is giving him an opening. To ask about Isobel, and Michael even, but he’s not sure he wants to know. It’s Saturday night, he’s out with a hot guy, he’d rather make the most of it than talk about an ex. “No worries at all. She’s honestly much nicer than _my_ family.” Which sadly is most definitely the truth. He rescues them both with a subject change. “You want to grab another drink, and play a round of pool?” 

Forrest senses Alex is relieved at the out, and the smile he flashes now is the most genuine he’s had all night. “Sounds good, let’s do it.” 


	2. 2

Forrest hears stories about Kyle long before he meets him. Since the first somewhat disastrous attempt to spend time with Alex’s friends, they’ve had successful hangouts with Maria a few times, and Forrest has met Liz over Facetime, but Kyle, the reformed high school bully turned doctor best friend, has remained elusive. Alex explains that Kyle works odd hours, and has been in a bit of a honeymoon cocoon with his girlfriend as she recovers from a serious illness, so it’s not until he and Alex have been dating about two months that Forrest gets a chance to meet him. When Alex finally nails down plans, Forrest is a bit surprised at the venue choice of Planet 7. Alex is comfortable enough with himself now to go there, but he usually prefers the quieter vibe of the Wild Pony. 

As they settle into a seat by the window to wait for Kyle, Forrest asks about the choice. “Is this some kind of test for Kyle? See if he’s really reformed by making him come to a gay bar?” 

Alex barks out a laugh. “Definitely not. He’s proven himself a hundred times over now. No, the venue was Kyle’s choice. He’s been coming here much longer than I have. He’s kind of a legend here apparently, cleans up on drag night.” 

Forrest laughs along with him and some of his nervousness at meeting someone so important to Alex, dissipates. He has a feeling he and Kyle will get along just fine. The same cannot be said, however, about the woman making a beeline towards them right now. Alex seems to notice her the same moment Forrest does and groans. 

“Oh, relax,” Isobel retorts, clearly having heard Alex’s sound of displeasure. “I come in peace.” It seems a little below her game as far as jokes go, but Alex and Isobel both seem to find it unreasonably amusing. Isobel does seem to be making a genuine effort to be kind, even using his name a few times and laying off the snark as she regales them with a few stories of Kyle’s Planet 7 antics. 

“So, you’re a Planet 7 regular too, Isobel? I’m surprised I haven’t seen you here before.”

“It was only a few months ago that I realized my tastes were a little more, umm, _expansive_ than I thought, after I came here one night and took the bartender home.” Isobel looks a little smug as she nods towards the woman behind the bar. 

Forrest knows Blair, everyone does really, but he hadn’t noticed until this moment just how similar she and Isobel are physically. He checks his initial instinct, a jab at her narcissism, feeling like he probably doesn’t want to start something he’s not sure he can finish. If she’s being nice, he doesn’t want to jinx it. He opts instead to say, “Nice. She’s very pretty. Are y’all dating?” 

“Nope, we had fun and all, but some relationships are only meant to be short-term, you know?” Forrest decides to be kind and assume that was genuine, and not a pointed remark, but by the way Isobel is trying to conceal her smirk, he’s being far too generous. 

Alex isn’t hissing at her though, so either he didn’t hear, or didn’t register the implication. 

“So, Isobel, are you waiting for someone? You got a date tonight?” Alex asks. Forrest feels a little bit bad that he’s hoping strongly the answer is yes, and that her date is about to walk in the door. 

“Not yet,” Isobel remarks suggestively. Forrest has no doubt she could have her pick of most of the women in this bar tonight, and the way she tosses her hair as she looks around appraisingly says she knows it too. 

“Ok boys, what do you think? Does the woman in red in the corner look like she’d enjoy being tied up?” 

Forrest nearly spits out his drink, and Alex blushes darker than he’s ever seen. Forrest finds it pretty adorable. Though Alex isn’t exactly shy, he’s definitely not the ‘talk about your sex life in public’ type of person. And, as far as he’s aware, Alex is relatively vanilla in his preferences, which suits Forrest just fine. 

“What? You’re a prude all of the sudden?” Isobel seems equal parts annoyed and amused by Alex’s reaction. “You’re down for a threesome with your ex and your best friend, but you draw the line at talk of a little kink?” 

Huh. Well that’s an unexpected revelation. Before Forrest has much of a chance to process the information, he’s distracted by a cold hard tone he’s never heard before in Alex’s voice. “Isobel, what the fuck. That is so far out of line.” 

What’s more surprising still is the way Isobel immediately backs down. She looks genuinely apologetic and her voice softens. “You’re right, I’m sorry. And just… he didn’t tell me about it.” She glances at Forrest before continuing, “You know how...well, you know it’s hard to keep things from me. It wasn’t even his...well never mind. I am sorry though. I’ll work on that filter.” 

Alex softens a little and shakes his head ruefully. “How you three ever managed to keep a secret with your big mouth, I’ll never know.” 

Forrest feels, like he often does, that there’s a subtext to this exchange he’s not privy to, and Alex doesn’t explain. Forrest isn’t exactly sure if it’s because he doesn’t want Forrest to know or because he’s forgotten Forrest is there. Forrest knows it’s normal in new relationships to feel this way sometimes. He’s sure Alex has felt left out momentarily when Forrest is with his friends. It’s happened before to Forrest in conversations with Alex and Maria, but it’s never really bothered him. He knows that if things work out, he and Alex will develop their own shorthand and inside jokes. There will be times when they’ll be the ones annoying others by forgetting the rest of the world exists. 

He doesn’t know why being reminded of Alex’s long history with Isobelin particular bothers him. If he’s being honest, it’s probably because he knows that their connection only exists because of Michael. He’s never said it in so many words, but Forrest knows that Alex considers Isobel family because he considers _Michael_ family. And Isobel seems hell bent on ensuring Forrest never forgets it. Alex might believe that Isobel’s comments are just a symptom of her big mouth, but to Forrest it’s clear that she wants to be sure Forrest and Alex are always thinking about Michael. He’s irrationally tempted now to reach out and pull Alex to him, distract him from the conversation at hand, and make sure Isobel and Alex both remember who Alex is with now. But he knows Isobel would see right through him. 

He’s distracted from this impulse by the jingle of the front door of the bar opening. He looks up to see a guy he recognizes as Kyle from photos on Alex’s phone enter, followed by a woman Forrest assumes must be Steph. 

Alex sees him at the same time, and turns to Isobel. “If you’re actually sorry for being an asshole, you can make it up to me by being elsewhere. I’ve heard that you and Steph tend to get into it, so it’s probably for the best.” 

As Isobel flounces off without another word, Alex looks at him hesitantly, likely wondering if Forrest is going to say anything about Isobel’s comments. With Kyle and Steph approaching, it’s not the time, so Forrest tries to rid himself of thoughts of Alex and threesomes, and focus on the double date ahead. After the date, they’ll have time to talk honestly about things. About why, when Alex and Michael are currently friends, and things were over with them romantically a long time ago, Alex shuts down at the mention of their sexual past. About why Isobel constantly brings it up, and seems so sure Alex and Forrest are only a short term prospect. Later, Forrest decides, they’ll talk openly about it, and Forrest will feel better, and their relationship will feel stronger, and these nagging feelings will go away. Probably. 


	3. 3

The thing is, Alex is by far the hottest, kindest, sweetest guy Forrest has ever dated, hands down, no contest, end of story. 

And that’s a good thing, it’s a great thing, except that it makes Forrest stupid. Forrest likes to think he’s pretty good at relationships by now. He is, after all, a serial monogamist. Forrest knows that open, honest communication is pretty much the key to making things work. But somehow with Alex, he gets himself all twisted up, and can’t do the thing he needs to do, which is just ask Alex to tell him about Michael Guerin. 

Forrest knows he gets weird when Michael texts Alex at odd hours of the night, or when Alex takes his car in to Sanders’ to get fixed, because he doesn’t trust anyone other than Michael to touch it. He knows he tenses when Isobel, Kyle, or Maria mention Michael and Alex’s past. He knows Alex knows it too. Not talking about it hasn’t made it disappear, but Forrest still can’t make himself have the conversation. The one time Alex tried to bring it up, and started to haltingly explain that they had a complicated past, but were friends, or really family to each other, Forrest shut it down. Cheerfully told Alex he didn’t have to explain and changed the subject. 

So yeah, stupid. Or maybe willfully ignorant, is more accurate. He wants to keep Alex, and he has a sneaking suspicion that if they ever were to finish that conversation it would somehow lead to the end of this. And he doesn’t want it to end, so unhealthy avoidance it is. Most of the time it even works. They have a good time with each other. They make each other laugh. It’s been four pretty great months, and if Forrest feels sometimes that he’s just a little more invested than Alex is, well, he figures you can’t have everything in life. 

Today, they are having breakfast at the Crashdown, and Forrest is excited to get to meet Liz in person, as she’s back in town for a visit with her dad. Alex warns him that it might not be all fun and games, as Liz apparently broke up with the love of her life before leaving town four months ago, and hasn’t decided whether she’s going to try to see him on this visit. Forrest is intrigued, as he honestly loves any relationship drama that doesn’t include him, so would happily spend the entire breakfast getting to know Liz better and listing out pros and cons of seeing her ex. What Forrest failed to account for, even once he realized that Liz’s ex is none other than Max Evans, is that of course Isobel would show up at the diner to interfere in her brother’s love life. He supposes he should count himself lucky that she barely notices his presence, her focus purely on interrogating Liz. 

“So, are you gonna go see my idiot brother?” Her tone is as caustic as it often is when aimed at him, but surprisingly Liz doesn’t respond defensively. Instead, the tough front she’s been putting on for him and Alex seems to crumple a little, and she leans into Isobel, who wraps an arm around her shoulder. 

“He doesn’t want to see me,” she mumbles into Isobel’s chest. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Is, I tried calling and texting from California. You know I did. He barely wrote back. He used to tell me he’d follow me anywhere, but he didn’t come after me.” Liz looks crestfallen, and Forrest feels like this might be too intimate a moment for him to witness. 

“Yeah, because he was mad, not because he stopped loving you!” The exasperated look is one Forrest has become familiar with, even in their short period of acquaintance. 

“You think he still does? That he’ll want to work it out?” The hope in Liz’s voice really is heartbreaking, and Forrest finds he’s pretty invested in the outcome even though it involves people he barely knows. 

“Oh my god, you people really are impossible. Yes, Liz, Max loved you for ten years. Ten years during which you were never even together and never even stepped foot back in Roswell. He once said if he could’ve fallen in love with someone else, he would have. You really think he fell out of love with you in the four months you’ve been gone? Neither one of my stupid brothers’ hearts work like that. They fall in love at 17, and stay in love. It’s a thing, and it’s annoying. I know you guys have your problems, Liz, but Max not loving you is never gonna be one of them.” 

Forrest is so focused on Liz that he doesn’t quite get the other implications, until he feels Alex stiffen beside him. It’s weird seeing hope blossom on two faces at once, though as soon as Alex feels Forrest looking at him, he schools his expression into something neutral so quickly Forrest wonders if he imagined it. Liz however, seems to have made a decision, and she pushes Isobel out of the booth, and scrambles out behind her. 

“Uh, rain check?” Liz tosses at Alex over her shoulder, already halfway to the door. 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex replies, though Liz and Isobel are already gone. He turns his attention to Forrest. “So, that got derailed.” He tries for a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Forrest wonders if part of Alex wishes _he_ was the one running across town right now to see if the boy that’s loved him since he was 17 still does. Forrest really should just ask. It would, he tells himself, be better to know. But once more he lets the stupid part of his heart win and he lets moment pass instead. 


	4. +1

It’s not really spying on your boyfriend if he’s in a public farmer’s market and he invited you to meet him, right? 

That’s the technicality Forrest is sticking to that makes it acceptable for him not to alert Alex to his presence. Instead, it's completely reasonable and not at all deliberate when he closely examines the jewelry display that blocks him from Alex’s view. It's just a mere convenience to use that cover while he can also overhear Alex's conversation with his ex.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Alex. It’s just, despite all the time he’s spent worrying about what Alex and Michael might mean to each other, spurred on by Isobel’s insinuations and that look on Alex’s face when Michael texts, he hasn’t actually _seen_ them together much since he and Alex have been dating. 

He’s pretty sure that’s by design. He knows Michael and Alex still spend time together, but it seems that any time Forrest enters a room, Michael finds a reason to leave it. He doesn’t feel like it’s spiteful exactly. Michael is always polite when they cross paths, he just never sticks around. Seeing them together now, Forrest thinks maybe it was a kindness, a weird sort of respect for their relationship, for Michael to make himself scarce. Because while he can ignore Isobel’s barbs and pointed comments, seeing Michael and Alex within ten feet of each other is a different story. They aren’t even saying anything important. Forrest can’t hear every word --he’s pretty sure they’re just chatting about the weather -- but the way they look at each other is anything but casual. There’s an energy that seems to crackle between them and when Alex makes a joke, Michael smiles like Alex is the best thing he’s ever seen. And it’s not like Forrest can exactly blame him, but it’s the way Alex smiles back that makes something twist in his gut. It’s the way he’s always wished Alex would look at _him_ , but never quite does. 

For once in his life, Forrest feels something other than irritation seeing Isobel approach, as her presence seems to break some of the tension between Michael and Alex. They take a step back from one another and focus on Isobel as she loops her arm through Michael’s. 

“So Isobel, how’d you manage to convince Guerin to show up a farmer’s market of all places?” Alex’s voice is light and teasing. It’s a contrast to the tone Forrest most often hears Alex use with Isobel, a combination of irritation and pleading, since usually she’s giving Forrest a hard time. 

“Oh, the usual, blackmail and the promise of waffles at the Crashdown. You want to join us?” 

Alex shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another and glances at Michael warily before responding, “I can’t. I’m ummm… meeting Forrest.” Forrest watches Michael stiffen immediately, looking down and then running his fingers through his hair before settling his cowboy hat atop his head before responding. 

“Great. Tell him I said hi.” Forrest is almost impressed with how close to sincere Michael sounds. By the way Isobel snorts, Forrest can tell she’s not convinced. 

Alex glances at his watch and looks around. “He should be here by now, actually. I left my phone in my car, so I should really go, see if he’s texted.” Forrest knows he should probably call out to him, let Alex know where he is, but something keeps him rooted to the spot, even as Alex heads in the opposite direction. 

As soon as Alex is out of earshot, Isobel rounds on Michael. “Seriously, when are you both gonna stop it with this?” 

“What?” Michael’s irritation with her is clear in just that one syllable. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Michael. It’s getting old watching you and Alex keep up this dance.” 

“He’s moved on. I’m happy for him. I’ve moved on, too. I’ve got a date tonight.” 

“Bullshit, Michael. He has _not_ moved on, and he wouldn’t even be trying to, if you would just tell him you still love him.” 

“It’s not as simple as all that,” Michael mumbles. Forrest notes that he doesn’t try to correct her assumption. 

“It seems to get simple real quick anytime your lives are in danger. It’s like you can’t be honest with each other or anyone else without the threat of mortal peril. Like he can shout that he doesn’t look away to save you from certain death, you’ll threaten to burn the world down to find him when he’s missing, but in between neither of you can suck up the courage to ask the other on a fucking date? And the rest of us are supposed to sit around and pretend you’re just friends and watch you try and fail to move on over and over again?” 

“He seems happy.” 

“Yeah, I think he’s trying to be. Just like you tried last year. But maybe he could be happier with you. You both could be, except he doesn’t think you want to try. He wrote you a damn love song, and you walked away to wait for some mythical right time that may never exist!“

And suddenly Forrest doesn’t want to hear anymore. It’s not, he thinks as he walks numbly back to his car, like he didn’t know the song was about Michael. Of course it was. It’s just maybe he was hoping that Alex used a fair bit of artistic license, like the song was mostly nostalgia and puppy love embellished for effect, but hearing Isobel and Michael talk now, it’s clear that isn’t the case. He decides he’s buried his head in the sand about this for too long now and he can’t avoid the reality any longer. He has to talk to Alex. 

A hand on his shoulder breaks him out of his reverie. Normally, it’s now, looking up at Alex’s smiling face that he loses his nerve, but today he doesn’t give himself time to overthink, he just asks, “Why aren’t you and Michael together?” 

Alex drops his hand abruptly from Forrest’s shoulder and takes a step back, looking stricken. “What? Where is this coming from?” 

“I just want to know, what’s stopping you? I mean, apart from me. If I wasn’t in the equation?” 

Alex opens and closes his mouth a few times. Forrest can see him calculating, weighing between giving the response he thinks Forrest wants to hear and the truth. “He doesn’t want to be, for one thing… and you _are_ in the equation.” 

Forrest closes his eyes and steels himself. “Neither of those things are true. Not anymore.” He forces himself to look at Alex, but he nearly has to look away again, the hurt on Alex’s face nearly too much to bear. “I like you. I care about you a lot, but I don’t think we’re it for each other. I think there’s a big part of you that’s still waiting for Michael.” 

He waits, not sure if he’s hoping Alex will convince him he’s wrong. Alex doesn’t speak, just lets out a hollow laugh. Forrest continues, “And he’s waiting for you too. I’m pretty certain of that. If I’m wrong, just tell me. Tell me that when you look into the future it’s me you want there with you.” Forrest’s voice breaks a little, he clears his throat to collect himself, feeling like this is dangerously close to begging Alex to lie to him, which is not what he wants. Alex looks down guiltily, and Forrest knows he’s been right all along. “You can’t tell me that, can you?” 

Alex slowly shakes his head, tears in his eyes. “Forrest, I’m...sorry. I don’t want you to think… I really do care about you.” 

Forrest tries for a smile. “I know. And I want you to know, I don’t regret it. Being with you. A relationship doesn’t have to be forever to be a successful one, for it to mean something. That’s why I think we should let it be now, so it doesn’t turn into something we’ll regret.” Forrest pulls Alex into a hug and is surprised when Alex grips him back just as hard. “I wouldn’t wait too long to tell him,” Forrest mumbles into Alex’s shoulder. “You deserve to be happy.” Forrest doesn’t think he imagines the feel of Alex’s nod against his hair, but he can’t be sure. 


	5. +2

The smart thing to do a few weeks after breaking up with your boyfriend is to avoid the bar his best friend owns. But even now that they’re over, apparently Alex Manes still makes Forrest stupid. 

It’s not that he wants to get back together, he knows the breakup was for the best. Still, he can’t shake the morbid curiosity about whether Alex took his advice, and worked out his shit with Michael. Which is why he’s sitting alone at the bar, staring at his ex-boyfriend like a creeper trying to analyze whether or not he and Michael are on a date or still pretending to be ‘just friends.’ 

The problem is the fact that they’re staring into each other’s eyes like no one else exists tells him precisely nothing. This is the way they’ve looked at each other each and every time Forrest has ever seen them together, even when they were in other relationships. He’s almost given up hope of figuring it out, when something Alex says prompts Michael to pull him in for a soft kiss. It’s so intimate that Forrest flushes and looks away, feeling like an intruder to a moment he was never supposed to witness. 

“It’s a little much, I know. Like I’m happy for them and all, it’s what I wanted, but they’re so disgustingly in love, it’s obnoxious sometimes.” 

Forrest groans. Like this night wasn’t depressing enough without Isobel Evans coming to gloat. “Not really in the mood for an I told you so, Isobel.” He expects a bitchy retort, but when he looks up, Isobel’s features are softer than he’s ever seen them. 

“I know I wasn’t the nicest to you all the time, but I really was trying to do you a favor. It was never going to last, so I thought driving you off quickly would really be a kindness.” 

Forrest looks at her incredulously. “You don’t think there were any ways you could have accomplished that goal without being an asshole?” 

Isobel seems to ponder that for a moment. “Hmm, bitchiness is really my go-to, but I suppose you’re right. Now, is crying into your beer while watching my brother and your ex canoodle in the corner really how you want to spend your night?” Forrest can’t help but steal a glance back at Michael and Alex’s table. They aren’t kissing anymore, but Alex is carding his fingers absentmindedly through Michael’s hair as they talk closely, and Forrest honestly thinks that might be worse. 

“No, not really. What else you got?” he asks. When mischief sparks in her eyes, he nearly regrets the decision to engage. 

“Well, why don’t you and I go to Planet 7, be each other’s wingmen, and see what kind of trouble we can get into?” She struts off, clearly used to people following in her wake without question. 

Forrest laughs, equal parts intrigued and terrified at the prospect. Fuck it, he thinks as he grabs his jacket and follows her out the door, proud of himself for resisting the urge to look back at Michael and Alex one last time. It’s time for him to find out what’s next, and a night out at Planet 7 with Isobel Evans seems like as good of a first step as any. 


End file.
